


Hopeless

by stargxzin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Denial, M/M, Murder, Sadistic Tyler, Slight torture, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargxzin/pseuds/stargxzin
Summary: Yoo my first fic I’m posting on hereEnjoy





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo my first fic I’m posting on here 
> 
> Enjoy

He was covered in blood, from head to toe drenched.

He sat to catch his breath, after running far, far away.

He doesn’t even know what happened, all that ran through his brain was one word on repeat.

Run.

That was the only that went through his head these days anyways.  
  
Their blood was dripping down his forehead.

——  
,,Tyler, I’m marrying her.”

,,Don’t you think that maybe you should think this through throughly?”

,,I don’t know what to say, Ty. I’ve already proposed, I’ve talked to you about this for the past two weeks!”

An agitated sigh followed by a roll of the eyes.

,,And you really think I was listening to you yap about that obnoxious noise that you call your girlfriend?”

This stirred up an already angry Joshua.

,,What the actual fuck is your problem, Joseph! You’re the one who brought this up!”

The younger of the two shrugged nonchalantly.

,,I don’t like that you’re marrying her of all people, but if trash is your thing, go for it.”

Joshua could only groan frustratedly and deflate miserably.

He didn’t know what the singer wanted from him, and the problems was he was trying to please said man.

He thought Tyler, his bandmate, his best friend, would be happy to hear that he was getting married.

He should be rejoicing and congratulating.

Not speaking ill of his girlfriend turned fiancée.

,,Well, Tyler what do you want me to do?”

,,I love you, Joshua.”

There was a mirrored version repeated by the drummer.

For the first time since he’s been in there, Tyler’s eyes focused on Joshua’s.

,,I love you, Joshua.” was repeated, but slowly, more sternly and a bushy brow was lifted.

Squinted, confuses eyes turned wide with realization.

,,B-But I- Y-You’re-“

,,Words, Joshua, use them.”

,,You’re married. And straight. And _married_.” Joshua points out.

As if Tyler didn’t know.

He knows.

He just doesn’t care.

The blonde meant nothing to him, not to be harsh.

But he couldn’t find it in himself to even slightly pretend he cared for her.

,,I don’t even know what to say-“

,,Say it back.” The singer suggested with a small shrug.

Joshua wasn’t having it.

How dare he sit there and act like he hadn’t just completely dropped the biggest ball on him.

It wasn’t fair.

Tyler wasn’t fazed.

He didn’t even care that he just confessed to being _in love_ with his best friend, while he, himself was married and Joshua newly engaged.

It isn’t fair, it just has to be a sick joke.

Tyler was fond of those, jokes that were cruel and could hurt someone’s feelings, he liked others pain.

Josh was no different.

,,Tyler, you know this isn’t funny, right?”

Joshua moved closer.

The brunette looked up at him, his voice oddly calm and confident.

,,I’m not laughing.” Seriousness etched in his voice.

A staring contest.

Joshua didn’t know what to do, he just stood there.

Tyler stood up.

,,Say it back.”

Josh refused.

That was alright.

——

,,That was a great show, guys!”

Hm. Jenna Joseph.

Tyler regret giving her that last name.

,,That was therapeutic.” Spoke Joshua, his voice was rough yet so soothing.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, down his chest and lower.

Tyler’s eyes went lower, but only stopping at the other male’s v-line and back up, checking him out.

It was shameless.

It didn’t matter that Jenna was there, not to Tyler at least.

Tyler Dun.

That was a name he could get behind.

It had a nice ring to it.

Jenna was still talking.

He and Joshua weren’t alone.

,,Jenna, don’t you think you should find Tatum and Maddy?” Interrupting the blonde mid-sentence.

Feeling slightly dejected, the blue eyed girl left.

Leaving Joshua and Tyler alone for the next twenty or so minutes.

,,Tyler.”

,,Joshua?”

,, _Tyler_.”

,, _Joshua_.”

A sigh. He would get nowhere with the younger.

,,Why are you doing this?”

Tyler didn’t say anything, just have Joshua a questioning look.

,, _This_.” Joshua motioned between them both and then around the room.

Tyler stood in front of Joshua, face to face, nose to nose, chest to chest.

Brown eyes staring holes into each other.

,,Say it back.”

Josh said nothing, breathing picking up.

Their lips grazed each other, just barely.

If Josh wasn’t looking, he probably wouldn’t have felt it, but he did.

And surprisingly, he didn’t hate it.

,,That’s okay.” The singer whispered, ghosting over the other’s lips.

——  
Joshua had a lot to work out.

He was engaged.

His best friend of ten years, confessed that he was in love with him.

And he was currently in a compromising position and he liked it.

It was quick work taking off their clothes, it was nothing to rut against each other but now they were going further.

This was their first time with each other, they wanted to take their time.

Well, at least Tyler was, Josh wanted the singer _now_.

,,Ty c’mon, please-“

,,Patience. I haven’t done this in a while and you aren’t exactly average sized.”

Tyler was definitely a sight to behold, three knuckles shoved deep inside of himself, face and chest flushed.

He deemed himself ready and hovered above the older man, he lined himself up before sinking down with a shaky exhale.

Joshua moaned, that’s all he could do as Tyler rode him with expertise and precision.

Tyler, on the other hand, was completely lost, quickly losing control.

He needed Josh to take control.

And he did.

They both climaxed and grew tired, Josh decided to clean them both.

He wasn’t aware of the teary eyes watching him through the peak of the door.

——  
Soft touches, short kisses and quiet assurances went on and on.

That is, until he was questioned by his wife during sound check.

,,Tyler, you’re being distant. What’s going on?”

The brunette only ignored her, in favor of expertly gliding his fingers across the sleek, white piano keys.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Joshua, who was quietly sitting behind his drums, fumbling with his drumsticks.

,,I’m serious Tyler, you need to answer me! I’m your wife!” The blonde stated in a distressed manner.

,,We need to talk.”

A sour note sounded in the room, then quiet.

The younger male then turned towards the blue eyed woman.

,,What?” He asked plainly.

She shifted from one foot to another, nerves.

,,W-We should go somewhere private.”

Her eyes drifted towards the drums, more specifically the man behind the drums.

Tyler’s eyes followed, then back to the worried blue eyes.

,,We can talk here.”

This took the woman by surprise.

,,I think a bit more privacy would-“

,,We ‘talk’ here or not at all.”

,,Are you cheating on me?” came in a broken, quiet voice.

Tears were already shed, Jenna was not good at masking her emotions.

Tyler thought she was pitiful for it.

She was obviously in pain, internally, praying for the answer that wouldn’t absolutely break her.

  
Too bad Tyler was a sadistic, selfish man.

But he also promised his lover that if asked, he wouldn’t lie, for his own conscience.

,,Yes?” Tyler said, an eyebrow arched, like it was obvious, like he _challenged_ her to do something about it.

He didn’t feel bad when the woman broke into sobs, right on the stage, humiliated.

The man behind the drums was shocked, his heart hurt for the woman, how blunt Tyler was with her.

He would try to console her, but he knew that she knew that he was the one her husband was sleeping with.

So, he decided to take Tyler advice and just man up.

Said man looked at her pitiful body, weeping away.

,,Pet Cheetah, from the top.” Tyler directed as he turned back towards his piano.

Josh followed commands.

——

Days had passed, Tyler and Joshua were still up to their usual antics.

Sneaking around, hiding in small closets that pushed them closer towards each other, sharing bunks, sharing kisses and soft words.

It reminded Tyler of stereotypical high school kids that found love for the first time.

Joshua was holding Tyler, tugging his hair just right, he admitted that it turned him on.

He learned that even though the brunette’s attitude and overall personality screamed dominate, he was the opposite.

Tyler was talking about something that happened during their show last night, Josh wasn’t particularly listening, guilt ate at him.

Guilt had a strong pull in him, which made him push the younger off of him and stand up.

Tyler was definitely not confused, he knew his best friend in and out, he could see it on his face, the emotions.

But unlike Jenna, he didn’t judge his lover for it, no, he loved it when it was Josh.

,,This is wrong, Tyler.”

,,It feels right,” a short pause, eyes boring into the other’s. ,,Does it not?”

A frustrated groan followed by a hand which stressed through his curly hair.

,,That doesn’t matter! What about Jenna? What about Debby?!”

,,Jenna is a big girl, she doesn’t need me to hold her hand. She’ll get over it,” Tyler spoke as he shrugged, his eyes fluttered closed when he laid back down.

,,As will Deborah.”

This wasn’t satisfactory to Josh, he needed more.

He needed to be convinced he wasn’t a bad person and Tyler was not helping him.

,,That’s not- I- _ugh_ ,”

He was having trouble getting his mind and his mouth to cooperate.

,,Take a breath, and then use your words, beautiful.” Tyler suggested, eyes still closed.

,,I proposed to her, I’m getting married,”

 _Not to her_ , Tyler thought.

,,This is a mess, Tyler and you’re acting like everything is okay! It’s not! We’re both laying together, hurting the ones we made commitments to! It’s unfair!-“

Tyler opens his eyes and they immediately caught Josh’s, a dark and serious look was placed on his face.

He stood up from the couch, the springs of the old thing creaked from under him.

And once again, he stood face to face from Josh.

,,Are you happy? With me, are you happy?”

,,That doesn’t matt-“

,,You will answer me with ‘yes or no’ only, got it?” His voice was firm and demanding, eyes staring holes it sent chills down the older man’s spine.

,,Yes.”

,,Do you feel guilty about us being together?”

He thought for a second before answer with a firm ‘No.’

,,Are you afraid of Debby knowing? Or the fans?”

,,Yes.”

,,Do you trust me to deal with this? Alone.”

,,Of course.”

Then the final question, it was on the tip of Tyler’s tongue as he had a silent debate in his mind whether he wanted to ask or not.

He decided he would, just for fun.

  
,,Are you scared of us? Wait, no- are you scared of _me_?”

,,Very.” Josh answered honestly.

He wasn’t scared of _Tyler_ , per se.

He was afraid of certain actions Tyler may or may not pursue.

He was the only one that knew Tyler was clinically psychotic, he had no emotional bond towards either women and that could be a problem considering his dark secrets.

Tyler grinned like a mad-man at the confession, it was a good piece of information to know.

He wrapped his arms around Joshua’s shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips, Josh reciprocated the action.

,,Don’t worry, love. I’ll deal with it.”

And Josh didn’t, because Tyler was a man of his word.

——

_,,Jen, we need to talk. I’m sorry about what happened, you know where to meet me xx.”_

_,,Debby, we should hang out since you’re marrying my bf (best friend lol) meet me at the park on 12th street?”_

Tyler set it up perfectly, he was smart about it, he was smart in general.

He lead both women into the woods, claiming to take them to ‘a treehouse he found years ago’ and they believed.

They were deep in the woods, the male knew that the girls didn’t know how to get back out.

He got closer to the spot and stopped.

,,Where’s the treehou-“

Debby was cut off by Tyler quickly pushing her to the ground, he was very quick to tie her up and knock her unconscious.

Jenna froze in fear, then her legs told her to run, and she did.

But Tyler was faster, he was always the fastest amongst his friends and family.

She screamed as loud as she could but Tyler knew, no one could hear it, they were too far deep.

,,Tyler, please! Please let me go! I won’t tell! I won’t tell a soul!” Jenna begged as she was dragged back to where Tyler wanted her.

,,Oh, sweetie,” Tyler tsked, he tied her up, gagged her and then ripped her clothes off, she struggled.

She couldn’t move.

,,I would let you go, but this is for Josh. You see, he’s real scared that you’re gonna tell Deborah and she’ll hate him,” Tyler began, he made his way to Debby.

Jenna could only watch.

He took out a big plastic bag out of his backpack and laid it underneath her, then shuffled around until he found the long, sharp blade he was looking for.

,,But frankly-“ Tyler continued, he undressed Debby’s torso, gently sliding the blade from her cheek down to her abdomen.

,,Deborah was a miss anyway. She’s holding my Joshie back, making him question himself, question _me_ , question _us_ and our relationship. My boy is mad at me because, get this, he doesn’t realize that his happiness is with me.”

Jenna looked at him as if was insane, tears flowing one after another at the sight of her husband slicing open his best friend’s fiancée.

Debby was conscious, she was screaming.

It didn’t bother Tyler, he had no remorse for the life he was taking away, as he was doing it for the love of his life.

,,You and Debby have to go, ‘cause you’re both stopping Josh from being happy.”

Debby stopped screaming, she stopped moving, stopped breathing.

Tyler had slit her throat and repeatedly stabbed her chest, blood gushed out all over him.

He wasn’t fazed.

He sighed heavily, he wasn’t going to waste time, he only had a short amount.

He wrapped her body up in the bag and tied it up.

Jenna knew her time was close to being over, she knew that nothing she could say would change Tyler’s mind.

Not because she thought he was insane, but because she knew that he really thought he was doing this out of love.

Tyler doesn’t know the meaning of love, because this, murdering his wife and his bandmate/lover’s future wife for the man he wanted to be with, was not love.

It was insane.

But he was okay with it, because love makes you do crazy things.

At least that’s what the movies always say.

The singer moved onto his wife, making it quick and painless, there was no logical reason for her to suffer longer than needed.

She was mildly annoying but so was Josh sometimes, that doesn’t mean she needs to be in more pain than necessary.

He rolled her lifeless body in another bag and pulled her body to one of the two holes he dug earlier.

An abandoned cemetery.

It was the best place for hiding a body, Tyler had hidden multiple bodies there, no one could ever trace it.

He had stumbled upon it one night when he was exploring, trying to clear his mind and come out of that dark hole that writing had put him in.

He found no name for it, he tried to search it up on google, find any traces of it on the internet.

He found none.

It seemed to have been a small and old cemetery, headstones dating way before Tyler’s time, some even further than Tyler’s grandfathers times.

It was long abandoned.

It took the brunette no time to drop their bodies into the holes, but it did take some time to cover it back up.

When it was finally covered, he admired his work, it was evenly covered, like it had never even been dug up before.

He had done his job.

——

,,Hey J, what’s up?” Tyler grinned sickly, as if he hadn’t just got done murdering and burying two people three days ago.

,,Did you deal with it? What did they say?”

Tyler tilted his head in thought, he refused to lie to his lover so he needed words that told the truth but in a foggy manner.

,,I’ve dealt with it. They won’t be a problem for us, my love. They understand.”

Joshua sighed in relief, a big, goofy smile on his face that made his eyes crinkle into a squint, tongue poking through his white teeth.

Tyler adored him, in every way possible.

Joshua moved closer to him, invading his personal space.

,,Thank you, Ty-guy. I really mean it.”

,,I know.” Tyler says dumbly, his own goofy smile plastered on his face.

,,I don’t even know how to thank you.” Josh admitted shyly, Tyler had some interesting ideas.

,,Fuck me over the counter, pull my hair and call me names, degrading names. Man handle me? Rough me up, I want it to hurt, bad.” Tyler spoke through a bitten lip, he had absolutely no shame and was turning himself on at the thought.

Josh loved and hated it at the same time, Tyler could be so explicit and blunt it would embarrass or turn him on.

,,Maybe later? Anything else you want?” Josh offered, not that he didn’t want to do it, just not now.

He needed time to process that Tyler was really his for the taking, all his.

,,Say it back.” Tyler requested gently, voice shaking slightly, looking directly into his boyfriend’s eyes hopefully, Josh barely registered it due to how quietly it was spoken.

And for the first time ever, Josh saw that the younger man was unsure and worried, he wasn’t confident in his words, afraid of rejection.

Then it clicked.

Tyler needs validation.

It made him feel vulnerable, but he felt that maybe Josh wasn’t really into him like he say he is.

Maybe Josh only pitied him, or he just plainly didn’t love him back.

  
Simply because he refuses to say it.

  
Josh understands.

  
He takes Tyler’s face in his hands, refusing to break eye contact and a find smile spreads over his mouth.

,,I love you, Tyler Joseph. Alright? Don’t ever think anything different because it’s wrong. I love you, kitten and I always will.” Josh admitted genuinely.

He brought the singer in for a kiss, a slow, warm kiss that told Tyler everything was going to be okay, that Josh’s words weren’t just words, he meant them.

Tyler grinned into the kiss, and soon after, burst into laughter.

Josh mirrored the man, following in his own fit of laughter.

They were content, happy and in love.

Despite the terrified screaming below them.

Josh said it back.

They were alright.


End file.
